disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
José Carioca
José Carioca is a Brazilian parrot who first appeared in Disney's 1942 hit Saludos Amigos during the segment Aquarela do Brasil, 1945 hit The Three Caballeros, and 1949 hit Melody Time. He also made a brief cameo in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Creation José was created during the World War II events via the "Good Neighbor Policy" to enforce Brazil's cooperation. He represents every aspect of the typical Brazilian folk: he is smart and friendly, always on a good mood. His clothes represent the Brazillian "Malandros" ("Ladies Men" in portuguese), and his happiness resembles that of Rio de Janeiro. Appearances Saludos Amigos In the film Saludos Amigos, José appears in the final segment, Aquarela do Brasil (translated as Watercolors of Brazil). José is created by a living paint brush. Donald Duck sees the painting and meets José. José introduces himself and seems to be a big fan of Donald Duck and his cartoons. José gives Donald a tour of Brazil and offers cachaça at a restaurant. He also teaches Donald how to dance the Samba, a dance native to Brazil. Later, Donald hiccups and gives a great beat for José to start a song. José and Donald party at the club as the segment ends. The Three Caballeros José reappears in this sequel film to Saludos Amigos. In the second segment of the film, José presents Donald with a book about Bahia, one of Brazil's states, as a birthday present. José shrinks Donald and himself and the two enter the book. Jose and Donald met up with locals and dance the samba with them. After leaving the book, Donald realizes that he is too small to open his third present. Jose uses "black magic" to transform them both to normal size. Donald opens his third present, and he and José met Panchito Pistoles, a rooster from Mexico. The three take the name of The Three Caballeros. Panchito takes both José and Donald on a tour of Mexico, telling them the tradition regarding the piñata. José then watches as Donald attempts to break open the piñata. At the end, José lights up some fireworks with his cigar. Melody Time In Melody Time, José appears in the sixth segment, Blame it on the Samba. José is seen with Donald, as the two are moping in a cafe. The Aracuan Bird sees them both, and introduces them to the Samba, which manages to cheer up both José and Donald. Comics José has his own comic book strips in Brazil and South America, similarly to how Panchito has his comic book stories in México and Spanish countries. Who Framed Roger Rabbit José appeared in Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''in cameo with all the Toons at the end of the movie. Mickey Mouse Works José makes a notable appearance in the animated series Mickey Mouse Works. Minnie comes to tire of the mundane ham, cheese, and tomato sandwiches that Mickey continually makes on their dates. Later, Mickey believes José and Minnie have began dating after seeing the two together. Mickey tries to become more sophisticated but it backfires. Minnie then sets things straight; she had asked José to set up a dinner date with that featured Brazilian food. Ironically, the food turns out to be ham, cheese, and tomato sandwiches, though José calls the food by its Brazilian translation. House of Mouse Jose appeared in the ''House of Mouse episode The Three Caballeros, where he is asked to perform as part of the The Three Caballeros. However, problems arise when Donald realizes that no one remembers that he is part of the group. TO this end, Donald takes various measures meant to ensure that he isn't forgotten. Finally, Mickey calls José and Panchito to solve the problem. The duo solve the problem by humiliating Donald and making him popular on stage. Disney Parks Jose appears as an extremely rare meet and greet character. Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros Jose appears in the dark ride along with Donald Duck and Panchito Pistoles. In the ride The Three Caballeros plan to perform in a concert for the riders. Jose and Panchito go on a search for Donald who went missing. Donald tours through Mexico and reunites with the Caballeros. Gallery roger.png|Jose appeared in cameo from Who Framed Roger Rabbit 4011025_std.jpg|Jose meet Donald in Saludos Amigos 2389755244_0612eaf212.jpg|Jose Carioca Topiary 3393706560_6e332542b0.jpg|Jose with Panchito and Donald at It's A Small World 3767790210_823c707c38.jpg|Jose with Donald and Panchito in the Disney Parks The_Three_Caballeros.jpg|Jose with Donald Duck and Panchito Pistoles in The Three Caballeros icerathreecaballeros2201.jpg|Jose and Donald in The Three Caballeros icerathreecaballeros2586.jpg|Jose and Panchito in The Three Caballeros image_0156.jpg|José Carioca with Panchito in House of Mouse WDPSYB802.jpg|Jose Carioca's model sheet 4335072114 f4d9a26927.jpg|José as he appears at the Disney Parks clipcarioca32.gif|José Carioca Trivia es:José Carioca Category:Disney characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Birds Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Stub Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters